


Stamina

by animomma



Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dildos, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Yuuri proves just how much stamina he really has.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166879
Kudos: 64





	Stamina

It was so late when they returned home that Makkachin didn’t even bother lifting his head from his bed when his masters came in, choosing instead to give his tail a few half-hearted thumps. Victor smiled at the dog as Yuuri said, “Well, that was a lovely wedding, wasn’t it, Vitya?”

His husband nodded. “Yes, the wedding itself was lovely. But what in the world am I supposed to do with this now?” He brandished a coloring book in his hand, showcasing the goat on its cover.

Yuuri tried his best not to laugh. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t have been so insistent during their engagement that you were entitled to forty goats upon their marriage. Like Otabek said, there have to be at least forty goats in there, right?”

The corner of Victor’s mouth twitched. “You’re right, of course, zvezda moya. I think he’ll make our Yurio happy, don’t you?” He walked closer to his husband and folded him into his arms, placing a soft kiss on Yuuri’s forehead.

Melting into his husband’s touch, Yuuri closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Victor’s shoulder as he hummed agreement. “I think they’ll be very happy together.” He shifted his head sideways to bury his nose in Victor’s neck and breathed deeply. He felt the other man shudder, and the motion went straight to his cock. He muttered, “You look really sexy today.”

A strangled chuckle came from above his head. “You always did like this suit.”

“Mm. So much so that I want to take it off of you.” He straightened himself abruptly. “Bedroom. Now.” Grabbing Victor’s hand, he led them off to their room, shutting the door firmly behind them before rounding on the other man. 

He took a moment to admire the trim figure Victor cut in his gray suit before he started removing it, piece by piece. His husband said nothing, but simply stood and watched Yuuri taking his clothes off with a strange suppressed fire in his ice-blue eyes. He also didn’t waver as Yuuri removed his own clothes, although he did make a slightly strangled noise when Yuuri’s already hard cock sprang free of his underwear. When they were both finally bare, Yuuri walked towards him, closing the distance until there was barely a hair’s breadth between them. Leaning forward, he initiated an open-mouthed kiss, their dicks brushing together as he did so. He was careful to keep the rest of his body separate though, even taking a small step backwards when his lover tried to close the gap. Victor whined into his mouth and tried to break their kiss, but Yuuri grabbed his face firmly and gave his tongue a final, definitive twirl around his mouth before releasing him. Victor panted, “Muzh moy, that’s not fair! I want you to touch me!”

Yuuri smiled. “Hmm. If you get on the bed, I’ll think about touching you.”

Obediently, Victor went over to their bed and lay down on his back, legs slightly spread and bent at the knees, looking at his husband expectantly. Yuuri went over and sat on his side of the bed, leaning over Victor so that their lips were almost touching. “I’m going to give you something. If you use it well, then I’ll touch you as much as you want, all right?’

Victor nodded, and Yuuri leaned over to pull a dildo and a bottle of lube out of the nightstand next to his bed. He uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube on the dildo before handing it to Victor. “Put it in,” he commanded roughly.

The Russian man took it with trembling fingers, and lined it up with his entrance. Looking up at Yuuri, he pushed the tip inside, hissing at the sensation as it began to enter him. Not breaking their eye contact, he slowly pushed it further and further in until the splayed base hit his ass, bottoming out the toy. He stopped for a moment and took deep breaths. Yuuri leaned over him and whispered with their mouths almost touching, “Good job, Vitya. You got it all in, without me even having to stretch you first. How does it feel?”

“Ah...it feels...really full.”

“Good. But it doesn’t hurt, does it?” Despite the dominating personality that was coming through right now, Yuuri wanted to make sure his beloved person wasn’t in pain.

“N-no, it doesn’t hurt. Since...since you did me this morning, I think...I think my body is ready for this…”

Yuuri bit his lip, repressing a groan with only partial success. Damn, this man was just too sexy. He leaned forward and kissed Victor violently, barely remembering to take breaths as their mouths connected. Forcing himself off, he panted, “You should be ready to move now. Fuck yourself with it.”

With a slight whimper, Victor obeyed, drawing the dildo out of himself and gently pushing it back in again. A moan escaped his mouth as he did so, making Yuuri’s cock twitch. “Keep going,” he encouraged, then sat back so he could crane his head around and watch his husband playing with his ass. For quite a while, the only sounds in the room were Victor’s moans and the salaciously wet sounds of the dildo pushing in and out of him. 

Finally, the scene became too much for Yuuri. He shifted his body so that he was in between his husband’s legs. Victor’s hand stilled, and he said in a questioning voice, “Yuuri?”

“Keep going,” he growled, watching Victor’s hole intently. Slowly, the thrusts resumed, although they weren’t as confident now. But Yuuri simply watched him, waiting for the rhythm to resume before he pressed a finger in alongside the dildo.

Victor gasped, stopping altogether as his head shot up, staring at Yuuri wide-eyed. The Japanese man said, “Didn’t you want me to touch you? Keep going, Vitya.”

“I-I did, but...I didn’t mean…” Despite his weak protests, Victor started pushing the toy in again, and Yuuri matched his thrusts, moving his finger alongside it. Victor whimpered, and Yuuri felt the insides of his walls contract. 

Yuuri was quickly reaching his limit. He leaned forward and caught his husband’s cock in his mouth, sucking down on it hard. Victor bucked his hips upward with a strangled cry. It was a matter of seconds before he came into the other man’s mouth, shuddering delightfully around the toy and Yuuri’s finger. When he had accepted all of his husband’s sperm, Yuuri raised his head and looked hungrily at the silver-haired man who lay panting on the bed, spread out, with his finger and the dildo still inside. 

This amount of beauty just wasn’t fair. Yuuri withdrew his finger and the toy with one movement, and swiftly braced himself up on his knees, leaning back on his heels so that he could still have a good view of his spent lover. He propped one of Victor’s legs up on his shoulder and held it as he used his other hand to grab the lube bottle and spread some on his dick. When he was satisfied that it was wet enough, he lined himself up with Victor’s hole and thrust inside with one hard motion. Once again, Victor’s hips bucked up off the bed as they were suddenly joined together. 

But Yuuri had teased Victor too long, and was almost saturated with his need. He began fucking Victor hard, pushing in and out with insistent strokes. He used his hold on Victor’s thigh to anchor the other man to him, making sure that he didn’t get too far off of his cock with his powerful thrusts. He quickly felt his release coming, and didn’t bother resisting it, emptying himself into Victor with a low, grunting moan. He pitched forward on his hands, hanging his head down until he was totally spent inside.

Then his vision came back into focus, and he saw the look on his husband’s face. Victor was panting shallowly, his eyes misted over, hair disheveled on the pillow. He felt himself twitch again, and smiled. He wasn’t done with this man yet. He lowered his head to Victor’s chest and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly on it.

Victor squealed, “Yuuri, what are you doing?”

Releasing the reddened skin, Yuuri looked up at him. “I just don’t think I’ve touched you enough yet.” He returned his attention to his husband’s chest, licking one stiff nipple as he pinched the other between his fingers. Victor whined deep in his throat, and Yuuri felt a sudden need to touch him there, too. He moved his mouth upwards, trailing his tongue along the soft skin, until it was pressed flat against the front of Victor’s neck. Gently, he closed his mouth around the windpipe, biting with the lightest trace of pressure. He felt his lover shudder underneath him, and his dick twitched again, reminding him that he was still seated inside of Victor. Reaching a hand down to steady the Russian man’s hip, he began his thrusting again, but this time it was much slower, more sensual. Victor’s hands clasped onto his shoulders, and he moaned. The sound reverberated against Yuuri’s lips and teeth, and he inadvertently dug his fingers deeper into the flesh of Victor’s hip, resisting the urge to bite harder. He wanted to swallow up every sound that Victor made, eat every noise that he was drawing out of this wonderful, beautiful man. His thrusts became more insistent, and without lifting his mouth off Victor’s neck, he flicked his tongue over the skin there. More moans ensued, and Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to have those sounds. His mouth flew off of his husband’s throat, and he darted up to Victor’s mouth, harshly pushing his lips against it, demanding every noise that the other man could make. 

He took his time, wanting to thoroughly enjoy his husband. When he was finally satisfied with Victor’s mouth, he moved his attention to other parts of his body, from his chest, to his abdomen, down to his thighs. When he felt that all those places had been given the proper attention, he flipped Victor onto his stomach and started the whole process over again, from the back of the neck, down along the curve of his spine. When it was time for Victor’s ass to receive attention, he had to break away and use his hands, because the alternative was taking his dick out of his husband so his mouth could reach, and he wasn’t willing to make that compromise right now. And if Victor’s cries were any indication, he was in agreement.

Since he had to settle with touching Victor with his hands, Yuuri decided to make the most of it. Lifting a hand, he gently swatted the pale skin of Victor’s ass, enjoying the way it shook with the slight impact. Victor cried out, then said in a strangled voice, “Lyubov moya, do that again!”

Eager to comply, he raised his hand again and smacked Victor. The noise that Victor made was too much, and Yuuri clenched his hand tightly on his husband’s hip as he came inside again. When he had finished, he struggled to keep himself upright, panting heavily as he clung to Victor’s hips. Using his hold, he pulled Victor up until he was on his hands and knees. Leaning forward, he reached his arm around and found the Russian man’s cock, hard and ready for attention. 

Not withdrawing himself from Victor’s ass, Yuuri began stroking Victor slowly, wanting to coax another orgasm out of him. Victor’s head flopped down, hanging between his arms as he began to moan once again. The noise was like a switch for Yuuri, and he felt himself beginning to stiffen yet again. 

Victor cried out, “Ah, Yuuri, don’t get hard again, it’s...aah!”

Leaning himself further over the arched back, Yuuri whispered, “Why not, Vitya? Don’t you want me to be hard inside of you?”

Trembling, Victor responded, “I...I do, it’s just...it feels too good…”

Yuuri repressed a groan at this. Why the hell was this man so damn sexy? He decided that he had to up this a notch. Without withdrawing himself, he leaned over and reached into the still-open nightstand drawer, taking out a small butt plug. When he released his husband’s cock in order to apply lube to it, Victor looked at what he was doing and asked hazily, “What? Yuuri…”

Thoroughly ignoring him, Yuuri put the lube bottle down and straightened himself back up to a kneeling position behind his husband. Carefully, he lined up the tapered tip of the butt plug with Victor’s hole, pressing it against his own cock that was still seated within to help it go in more easily. As he began to push it in, Victor arched his back and shook, a whine building in his throat more and more as it went deeper in. When it got to the bulge right before the base, he gasped, and Yuuri stopped, allowing him time to adjust. Victor turned his head to look over his shoulder and said in a near-whisper, “Yuuri, I don’t think it’s going to fit.”

“Shh. You’re doing a beautiful job, Vitya. It’s almost in. I know you can do it.” Resting his free hand gently on the base of Victor’s spine, he asked, “Are you ok with me putting it in more?”

Slowly, Victor nodded. “I trust you.”

Yuuri pulsed.

“Aah! It would be easier if you didn’t get any bigger inside me, though!”

“I can’t help it. When you say things like that…” Yuuri desperately tried to tamp down his lust. “Anyway, are you ready for me to put in in more?”

Victor nodded wordlessly, and Yuuri slowly pressed the butt plug inside him more, until the bulge was swallowed all in one go, almost getting sucked in, until it was stopped by the wide base. 

“It’s all in, Vitya. You did such a good job.” Gently, Yuuri withdrew himself a little bit, watching Victor carefully as he did so. 

“Aaah, I can feel you moving against the toy...Yuuri, this is amazing...it feels so full…”

“Yeah, you did a great job taking it in. It’s so hot watching you spread yourself for me. I love filling you up.” Yuuri grunted and began to pick up his pace a little.

“Only...only for you, Yuuri…”

Shit. He was going to come again already. Reaching around again, he grabbed Victor’s cock, stroking it up and down in time with his thrusts. By now, his cum had made his husband’s ass quite wet, and that combined with the sensation of rubbing against the toy and Victor’s walls at the same time was quickly driving him to orgasm. He grunted, “Vitya...Vitya, come for me, please…”

“Aah, Yuuri, I’m coming…”

Almost at the same time, they both reached release, Yuuri pouring himself yet again inside of Victor as he felt seed spill over his fingers. This time, he was unable to keep himself from collapsing, taking Victor down to the bed with him.

After several breathless seconds of panting, Yuuri raised himself up on his arms far enough so that he could carefully take the butt plug out, pulling himself out at the same time. A small trickle of cum leaked out of Victor’s ass as it was emptied. Yuuri’s dick ached at the sight, and he stared, willing himself not to get hard again. He wasn’t sure if Victor could take another round.

“Yuuri?” Victor turned his head to see what his husband was doing, and when he noticed, a small smile stretched his mouth. “You can’t possibly be horny again, can you?”

“Well...maybe a little, but I’ll survive.”

Victor laughed and flipped himself over, settling his legs around Yuuri. “Go ahead and do me again if you want. I knew when I started pursuing you that you had crazy stamina. It’s not like I’m not familiar with how you work.” His eyes sparkled with mirth, and underneath that was a bit of the heat that Yuuri loved.

For a moment, Yuuri struggled with himself, but then he gave up. Flinging the butt plug off to the side with the dildo, he descended on his husband’s mouth, kissing him fiercely. After all, if Victor was going to accept him, crazy stamina and all, there wasn’t any reason to hold back.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes (Russian words):
> 
> zvezda moya: my star  
> muzh moy: my husband  
> lyubov moya: my love
> 
> If you follow my series on Vicruuri and were wondering where Aki was, she was spending the night with her grandmothers.


End file.
